crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Adaptoid (standardized power-set)
The Adaptoid standardized power-set is a series of super-powers based upon the Super-Adaptoid, an early and powerful foe of the Avengers, and the template/inspiration for an array of later super-beings. The Adaptoid power-set is rooted in the concept of mimicking the powers and skills of a variety of super-heroes and super-villains, and mixing-and-matching them together to form new and deadly combinations. The Adaptoid power-set originates from the Marvel Multiverse. =Adaptoid power-replicants= =Super-Adaptoid powers= =Other Adaptoids= Paragon (MST-3K) {Earth-616} Concept: MST-3K is an Adaptoid created by AIM and disguised as an AIM-sanctioned assistant to the scientists of the Enclave, and injecting himself with the genetic material of Kismet (Ayesha) after the Enclave scientists harvested some of her DNA and attempted to use it to evolve themselves into super-beings similar to Adam Warlock and Kismet. Cosmic-empowered Adaptoid-physiology: MST-3K took the genetic sample from the Enclave scientists and injected it into himself, evolving into a cosmic-powered super-entity and assuming a form identical to Ayesha's original masculine appearance. In his Paragon form, MST-3K has all of the general powers possessed by Adam Warlock and Ayesha. Super-Adaptoid (Yelena Belova) {Earth-616} Concept: Yelena Belova was turned into a Super-Adaptoid by the terrorist organization Hydra when she accepted their offer of power in order to enact revenge on the Avengers. Belova was grievously injured and disfigured by a previous incident in the Savage Land, she was approached by members of Hydra and AIM and had her body reconstructed into the new Adaptoid to give her the ability to destroy the Avengers. Belova's Adaptoid possessed the ability to copy both biologically-based and technologically-based superpowers, when she began mutating her body took on a yellow color, and she only possessed the ability to store a single template of a given power-set. Mutated Adaptoid-physiology: Super-Adaptoid (Norman Osborn) {Earth-616} Concept: Norman Osborn was turned into a Super-Adaptoid by Monica Rappaccini when his HAMMER organization allied with Rappaccini's AIM, Viper's Hydra, and The Hand led by the Gorgon. Osborn was not inclined to return to is previous roles as the Green-Goblin or the Iron-Patriot and wanted the Adaptoid powers to make sure he was protected from super-powered threats during his war with the Avengers. Osborn's Adaptoid only had the ability to absorbed biologically-based superpowers, when he began mutating his body took on a purple color, and before his final battle with the Avengers and New Avengers he had bio-downloaded the powers of his present group of Dark Avengers. Mutated Adaptoid-physiology: Batch-13 {Earth-616} Concept: The Batch-13 Adaptoid was created by AIM as one of the experiments carried out by the oragnization under the direction of the Super-Adaptoid in his disguise as Alessandro Brannex. The Adaptoid encountered the Fantastic Force and Captain America before they were forced to banish the creature to another dimension due to instabilities in the powers it had absorbed. Adaptoid-assimilation: Ultra-Adaptoid {Earth-616} Concept: The Ultra-Adaptoid was an Adaptoid created by Monica Rappaccini to infiltrate MODOK's group Database-upload Adaptoid-templates: The Ultra-Adaptoid possesses the ability to recieve the powers of any template ever copied by the Super-Adaptoid via satellite upload, giving it access to a vast array of super-powered abilities. Powers displayed by the Adaptoid before it was destroyed include: Spider-Man, Cyclops, Angel, Captain America, Invisible-Woman, Mr. Fantastic, Human-Torch, the Thing, the Scarlet-Witch, and Spectrum (Monica Rambeau). Explorer-Class Adaptoids {Earth-616} Concept: The AIM organization extracted DNA from several Avengers who had been ambushed and sedated by AIM scientists in order to create a group of Adaptoids to aid them in their exploration of alternate realities and the multiverse. Exposure to a Beyonder-created virus-program in the 'White-Space' between universes resulted in the Adaptoids developing sentience, abandoning their AIM creators, and becoming assimilated into the MapMakers. Bio-engineered Adaptoid-physiology: The Explorer-Class Adaptoids were bio-engineered using DNA extracted from multiple Avengers and possesses the combined super-powers of Captain America, Wolverine, SunSpot, Cannonball, Thor Odinson, Shang-Chi, Black-Widow, Superior Spider-Man (Dr. Octopus in Peter Parker's body), and the Hyperion of Earth-13034. Copied weapons *'Adaptoid-copied Mjolnir': A hammer made of the same bio-engineered unstable-molecule substance that composes the rest of the Adaptoids, possesses an equal level of durability to that of the Adaptoids allowing it to be used as blunt-force weapon in combat without being damaged. *'Adaptoid-copied America-Shield': A shield made of the same bio-engineered unstable-molecule substance that composes the rest of the Adaptoids, possesses an equal level of durability to that of the Adaptoids allowing it to be used as defensive tool in combat without being damaged. Amazo-Maxi-Woman Reborn {Earth-616} Concept: The Super-Adaptoid of the Heroes Reborn universe was created along with the entire Heroes Reborn universe by Franklin Richards. The Adaptoid was absorbed by the Loki of the Heroes Reborn universe and was reborn after his defeat, subsequently developing sentience and joining the Remnants under the name Amazo-Maxi-Woman. Adaptoid-assimilation: Amazo-Maxi-Woman has the power to assimilate the powers and skills of various beings she has crossed paths with, this makes her by and far the most powerful memeber of the Remnants. Flipside {Earth-928} Concept: This Adaptoid was found in an inactive state by a group of thieves led by a man called Packrat. It was reactivated after coming in contact with Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara) and scanning his powers, making a possible match with two templates in his databanks: Spider-Man (Peter Parker) and Venom (Eddie Brock). It took on a composite form of all three of them, began calling itself Flipside, and declared that he was Miguel's friend. It has a rather unstable and deranged mindset, killing random people after being rejected by Miguel, ultimately ending up with them in battle when he was apparently destroyed. After Spider-Man 2099 left, Flipside reformed himself and massacred most of Packrat's band and took off for parts unknown. Project Green S.I.L.K. {Earth-65} Concept: The Super-Adaptoid of Earth-65 was created by the SILK organization using a form of rapid-response power-replicating adaptive-machinery. It is fundamentally independent from the unstable-molecule based Super-Adaptoid originally created by the AIM organization in most realities. Adaptoid-assimilation: Super-Adaptoid Brawl {Earth-20051} Concept: The Super-Adaptoid of Earth-20051 was created by Dr. Sarah Brawl using Programmed bio-adaptive tissue, a DNA-absorbing bio-material that can be programmed to absorb biologically-based powers and learn through genetic-memories. It is fundamentally independent from the unstable-molecule based Super-Adaptoid originally created by the AIM organization in most realities. Later, Michael Korvac enhanced a number of super-villains powers in return for their service, enhancing the Super-Adaptoid with the power to absorb the powers of tech-based super-beings. Bio-adaptive DNA-mimicry: Super-Adaptoid Hammer {Earth-12041} Concept: The Super-Adaptoid of Earth-12041 was created by Justin Hammer using Undifferentiated micro-clusters, self-adapting micro-machines that can be altered in response to new programming and replicate a range of powers and weapons. It is fundamentally independent from the unstable-molecule based Super-Adaptoid originally created by the AIM organization in most realities. Adaptive-micromachine power-assimilation: Symbioids {Earth-TRN517} Concept: Venom infused a swarm of his spawn into a collection of Adaptoids possessed by the Collector, allowing him to control them with his will and granting them Symbiote-enhanced powers. The Symbioids have become a great threat to all groups present in the BattleRealm and are a constant menace to all super-beings they encounter. Symbiote-infused Adaptoid-physiology: The Symbioids have a hybridized Adaptoid/Klyntar physiology, granting them the advantages of the Symbiotes malleable biology and the Adaptoids power-mimicking capabilities. The Symbiotes themselves are not as powerful as the other children of Venom, but they do have access to the unique abilities possessed by all of Venom's offspring. Additionally, each of the classes of Symbioids possess a number of powers replicated from various participants in the Contest of Champions. *'Superhuman Strength': As hybrids of Adaptoids and Venom-lineage Klyntar, the Symbioids possess base-level super-strength on the same levels as Spider-Man, Venom, or Carnage. *'Superhuman Speed': As hybrids of Adaptoids and Venom-lineage Klyntar, the Symbioids possess base-level super-speed on the same levels as Spider-Man, Venom, or Carnage. *'Superhuman Durability': As hybrids of Adaptoids and Venom-lineage Klyntar, the Symbioids possess base-level super-durability on the same levels as Spider-Man, Venom, or Carnage. *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation': Like all Klyntar, the Symbioids can shape and manipulate the substance of their bodies to form weapons or generate various materials. **'Webbing-Generation': Like Venom and Carnage, the Symbioids can generate massive quantities of webbing similar to what is used by Spider-Man; the webbing can be regular like that of Venom or razor-sharp like that of Carnage. **'Bladed-Weapon Formation': Like their siblings Carnage and Phage, the Symbioids can reshape their physical forms to cutting and slicing weapons for battle. **'Blunt-Weapon Formation': Like their sibling Riot, the Symbioids can reshape their physical forms to create bludgeoning weapons such as hammers and maces. Cosmic-class Symbioids: The Cosmic-class Symbioids took on the traits of a Cosmic-class champion, gaining a class-bonus against Tech-class champions and a disadvantage against champions of the Mystic-class. Also, the Cosmic-class Symbioids have absorbed the powers of Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers), Thanos the Mad-Titan, and Iron-Man's Mk. VII armor. Tech-class Symbioids: The Tech-class Symbioids took on the traits of a Tech-class champion, gaining a class-bonus against Mutant-class champions and a disadvantage against champions of the Cosmic-class. Also, the Tech-class Symbioids have absorbed the powers of Star-Lord, Kang the Conqueror, and Iron-Man's Mk. VII and HulkBuster armors. Mutant-class Symbioids: The Mutant-class Symbioids took on the traits of a Mutant-class champion, gaining a class-bonus against Skill-class champions and a disadvantage against champions of the Tech-class. Also, the Mutant-class Symbioids have absorbed the powers of Electro, Storm, Magneto, and the Juggernaut. Skill-class Symbioids: The Skill-class Symbioids took on the traits of a Skill-class champion, gaining a class-bonus against Science-class champions and a disadvantage against champions of the Mutant-class. Also, the Skill-class Symbioids have absorbed the powers of Captain America, Black-Widow, Deadpool, and the Rhino. Science-class Symbioids: The Science-class Symbioids took on the traits of a Science-class champion, gaining a class-bonus against Mystic-class champions and a disadvantage against champions of the Skill-class. Also, the Science-class Symbioids have absorbed the powers of Colossus, the Rhino, the Vision, and the Hulk. Mystic-class Symbioids: The Mystic-class Symbioids took on the traits of a Mystic-class champion, gaining a class-bonus against Cosmic-class champions and a disadvantage against champions of the Science-class. Also, the Mystic-class Symbioids have absorbed the powers of Dr. Strange, Black Bolt, Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers), and the Scarlet-Witch. MapMakers {Multiverse} Concept: Evolved Adaptoid-physiology MapMakers from the Incursion on Earth-4290001: Category:Standardized power-sets